Nowhere at home Partie 5
by Carpenhunter
Summary: Suite de la 4ème partie.


'' Nowhere at home... ''

Partie 5

Une légère vibration rompait le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle depuis environ une heure, lorsque la jeune Ashley s'était endormie, épuisée par un bon milliard de questions diverses et variées. Depuis que Marianna lui avait dit qu'elle allait lui donner les moyens d'être une chasseuse, comme elle, Ashley n'avait cessée de lui poser toutes les questions qui lui passait par la tête, que cela est un rapport ou non avec le métier de chasseur. La jeune femme saisit alors rapidement son téléphone, en faisant évidement attention à avoir toujours un œil sur la route. Mais pour lire attentivement le message qu'elle venait de recevoir elle préféra se garer. Cela tombait bien car non loin de là ce trouvait une station service et elle n'avait quasiment plus d'essence. Pendant qu'elle remplissait le réservoir, elle lisait les quelques messages qu'elle avait reçu.

«-Merde ! » Grogna t-elle.

En effet, lorsqu'elle était partie du motel la veille en compagnie d'Ashley, elle avait été clair. Elle ne pouvait pas la garder avec elle, mais en contrepartie elle avait promis de lui trouver un ou une chasseuse qui accepterait de lui apprendre les ficelles du métier. De préférence quelqu'un qui avait une situation à peu près stable, avec une maison et non un nomade. Cela avait contenté la jeune fille mais au même instant Marianna ce demandait pourquoi elle avait dit cela, un chasseur stable... La plupart des chasseurs stable qu'elle connaissait étaient soit six pieds sous terre soit n'en étaient pas loin. Elle avait alors fouillée son répertoire en quête de la personne idéal, mais jusque là elle n'avait essuyé que des refus. Il n'en restait que trois qui ne lui avait pas encore répondu, mais leur silence pouvait tout dire. Elle hésita un instant à envoyer un message à une autre de ces vieilles connaissances mais se ravisa, le bon vieux Bobby s'occupait déjà des deux jeunes garçon d'un ami en plus de ses chasses il était pas mal occupé.

Elle rangea son téléphone, quelque peu frustré et alla payé au magasinier ce qu'elle lui devait d'essence. Elle en profiterai pour prendre un truc a manger à la petite, cela lui faisait tout drôle d'acheter à manger, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'occupait plus de ces choses la. Sans plus faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle prit un sandwich et alla directement en caisse. Cependant le jeune magasinier ne semblait pas faire attention à elle, elle en venait à ce demander si c'était un critère de sélection dans les stations services d'être totalement à côté de la plaque. Exaspérée elle tourna la tête afin de voir se qui captivait autant le garçon, c'est alors qu'elle regarda une courte partie d'un très mauvais film érotique pour adulte qui passait tard le soir.

«-Sérieusement ? » Lâcha-t-elle presque outrée.

«-Merde... pardon ! » S'exclama le magasinier qui venait de se réveiller de sa transe, se dépêchant par la même occasion de changer de chaîne.

Alors que le magasinier passait enfin ses articles, à sa vitesse, elle fut à nouveau attirer par la télé, et se qu'elle y vu l'interpella à nouveau mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. En effet, sur le petit écran de la station service était diffusé un journal télévisé, ce n'était pas l'horrible coupe de la présentatrice et encore moins son tailleur rose flashy qui choqua Marianna mais l'information qui passait ce soir là.

«-Vous pouvez mettre plus fort ? » Demanda Marianna.

Le magasinier se jeta presque sur la télécommande pour répondre au besoin de la jeune femme.

«-... Oui Brenda une affaire terrible que la disparition de cette jeune fille âgé d'à peine 12 ans. Selon les premières investigations la très jeune Ashley Carpenter aurait fuit il y de cela déjà plus d'une semaine de l'orphelinat de Beech Brook à Cleveland dans le Mississippi où elle résidait suite au décès de ses parents adoptifs mort dans un incendie il y à déjà trois semaine. Elle aurait d'ailleurs été vu il y a de cela quelques jours dans une station service non loin de Huntsville dans l'Alabama. Sans autres données la police poursuit ses recherches … »

Sans demander son reste, Marianna paya et prit les quelques denrées qu'elle avait achetée. D'un pas qui se voulait rapide mais non suspect elle se dirigeait vers la voiture. Une fois sur le siège conducteur elle ferma sa portière un peu trop vigoureusement, se qui eut pour conséquence de réveiller la jeune Ashley qui dormait à poings fermé.

«-Hhmmm... Marianna, ça va ? » Demanda la jeune fille qui avait perçu la peur de son amie.

«-La police te cherche, il faut que l'on soit prudente ! »

«-La police … pourquoi j'ai rien fait d'illégale ? »

«-Ce n'est pas une question de légalité, tu es mineur et tu as fuguée d'un orphelinat … »

«-Il ne me laisserons donc pas tranquille … »

Marianna ne répondit pas, de toute façon elle se doutait que la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas vraiment de réponse.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de route pendant la quelle ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait ouvert la bouche, Marianna n'avait toujours pas croisé la moindre patrouille de police, mais cela ne l'aidait pas à ce calmer pour autant. Ashley qui sentait la tension qui pesait dans la voiture, en plus par sa faute, fit la seul chose qui parvenait à la calmer ses derniers temps. Ouvrant son sac, elle en sortie une sorte de petit portefeuille en cuir, elle le caressa religieusement pendant un instant. Marianna qu'il l'observait d'un œil discret commençais à ce demander ce qui pouvait bien être aussi important aux yeux de la jeune fille, car il était clair au vu du regard plein d'amour qu'elle lançait à l'objet qu'il ne comportait pas de petite économie.

Fébrilement, elle l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait deux photo, l'une visiblement plus ancienne et plus abîmée que l'autre, mais toutes les deux représentants deux familles, différentes l'une de l'autre. Sur la première photo, celle qui était abîmé, figurait une famille unie. Un homme blond aux yeux bleu enlaçant une jeune femme brune souriant tenant une enfant d'environ six ans, elle aussi avait l'air heureuse. Sur la seconde photo, celle qui avait l'air plus récente, apparaissait une autre famille tout aussi heureuse, on y voyait toujours un homme blond, cependant différent du premier, tenant sur ses épaules une jeune fille d'environ dix ans et à côté d'eux ce trouvaient une femme à la peau mat et aux cheveux foncés tenant quant à elle un très jeune bébé dans ses bras.

En regardant ces photos, la jeune fille commença silencieusement à sangloter. Elle était tellement absorbée par ce que contenait son petit portefeuille, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que Marianna avait arrêté la voiture sur le bas-côté. Elles restèrent ainsi dans le silence de la nuit pendant un instant, Marianna voulait lui laisser le temps. Bien que le jour allait pointer le bout de son nez dans deux heures à peine elle voulait lui laisser le temps de digérer tout cela, et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance elle allait lui dire ce que ces deux photos représentaient pour elle, bien qu'elle en avait déjà une petite idée.

«-J'ai eus deux familles, et je les ai toutes les deux perdus... » Déclara Ashley péniblement. «-Tiens...» Dit-elle à Marianna en lui tendant le portefeuille de cuir.

Marianna prit alors le portefeuille entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit avec douceur, comme s'il risquait de se désintégrer entre ses mains. Une fois ouvert elle put clairement distinguer les deux photos. C'était un sombre bonheur qui émanait des deux feuilles de papier glacé, il n'y figurait que des visages souriants mais cela était hélas un temps révolu.

«-Eux... » Dit-elle en pointant la photo du haut. «-C'est mes vrai parents, mais je les ai pas beaucoup connu, j'avais 5 ans quand ils sont mort...je me rappelle pas grand chose d'eux. » Dit-elle faiblement. «-Et eux... » Ashley pointait là, la deuxième photo. «-C'est la famille qui m'a adoptée, ils pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant.. enfin au début après ils ont eu Peter mais Johanna et Carl m'aimais quand même. » Finit-elle les larmes aux bord des yeux.

Marianna avait tout entendu, néanmoins elle restait bloquée sur un détaille qu'elle ne parvenait à s'expliquer. Au bout d'un cours instant de réflexion, le doute avait disparut, elle savait maintenant quoi faire. Elle posa alors le portefeuille de cuir sur le tableau de bord et reprit le volant, elle continua sa route. Mais au moins là elle savait où aller. Cependant bien qu'elle savait où aller elle n'était pas sûr de l'accueille qu'on lui réserverait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix il fallait tenter.

«-Marianna, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda une Ashley inquiète.

«-T'inquiète pas, je te ramène chez toi. »

Ashley ne voyait pas bien où elle voulait en venir, mais elle lui faisait confiance... enfin elle espérait ne pas se tromper.


End file.
